


Reencuentros

by Narya



Series: DrabbleFest [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya/pseuds/Narya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry y Pippin siempre fueron conocidos, pero no fue hasta después del viaje que llegaron a finalmente ser los amigos que siempre debieron ser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reencuentros

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Albaclara](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Albaclara).



> Siguiendo a éste prompt:
> 
> Fandom: LoTR  
> Pairing: Merry/Pippin  
> Cualquier cosa fluffy de adolescentes y travesuras está bien por mi. Cualquier cosa medio angst de desesperación y miedo, y deseo de proteger durante cualquier tramo de la travesía, también.

 

 

Antes de partir con Frodo Meriadoc Brandigamo y Peregrin Tuk se conocían, pero no eran los mejores amigos que habían llegado a ser con el tiempo y con los viajes. Seguro, habían pasado más de una noche mirando las estrellas, conversando de la vida y el tabaco mientras devoraban alguna merienda antes de la comida, pero no eran tan buenos amigos.

 

Bueno, quizás un par de veces se habían puesto de acuerdo para asustar a Sam haciéndole creer que sus plantas habían sido comidas por conejos, o habían dejado migas de pan en el camino hacia la casa de Bilbo (dejando una colección de pájaros y a un Frodo muy confundido), pero no era más de lo que habrían hecho con cualquier otro hobbit de su edad.

 

Después del viaje, después del miedo de haberse perdido de la mano del otro cuando habían aprendido a depender tanto de ella, las bromas que antes habían gastado juntos se habían transformado en sus más bellos recuerdos. Esas noches en que no había más que conversado de tabaco y del futuro, de las chicas con las que se casarían o qué regalos darían para sus cumpleaños... los recuerdos de esas noches se transformaron en la única manera en que podían dormir sin tener pesadillas.

 

No se arrepentían del viaje, habían visto más de lo que jamás habrían creído posible, habían descubierto un mundo tanto más grande que la Comarca (por muy hogareña que fuera) a veces les parecía pequeña. No se arrepentían, más que nada, porque a pesar del miedo y de la desesperación, ese viaje les había hecho reencontrarse después de haberse conocido toda su vida.


End file.
